piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blackbeard and Pete
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Blackbeard and Pete page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 03:18, January 12, 2011 Fair Winds. Hey blackbeard its me Hector Pillageparr! Ahoy Me Matey Hey Blackbeard just saying Hi good to have another McRager on the site that I know of. Hope you enjoy the site and nice pics of your famed items. Ahoy black beard it's Henry I was just congraduating u on ur new famed blunder and as u know I got won to 2day srry i no more pooh 19:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC)19:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC)19:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC)19:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Gratz on the New Famed! gratz on getting ur masterwork cutlass ur getting some really good weapons, it won't be long before you end up with a Legendary Weapom in your weapon belt. Masterwork is good but Black Shark Blade is still better :DJohnny Daggereagle 18:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) very kool items. Hey :P Hey its me John :P Btw MEH XD ~John Foulroberts~ Looting for you Omg Blackbeard i never seen anyone who loot so much when ever u are online you start to loot wow and then u end up with the best weapons ;) and i sense a Legendary weapon comign your way and it a cursed legendary. So if u want me to help u get a legend ask me lol later and cya in the Caribbean iam your friend anyways - Johnny Swordparr World eater Yay Bb u finally got a legendary cursed blade :P now u r worthy enough to hunt with me... lol jk u can always hunt wit me. im gonna loot for a loooong time now so see u around. World Eater You lucky meh! :P WTG on World Eater! Will you still loot with me? :P ~John Foulroberts~ 18:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Loot chest! dang! Grats on the World Eater Blade BP coming across one of the most uncommon legendary weapons in a normal loot chest is real lucky! ( x1,000,000,000,000 ) Congrats Just like to say great job getting World Eater blade. I cant beieve it was in a loot chest, I should stop ignoring loot chests from now on lol :) Captain hobo 17:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Any tips? hi, can i have any tips from a master famed and legendary finder? i have a level 46 and about 9 famed, and no legendary. is there some kind of technique? or are you just lucky? ITS JACK im with u on ''pirates ''right now LOL it's ''8:47 5/15 '' Just Askin Hey man. Just wondering if I can use your screenshot of world eater blade in my guild to looting. Im sure it is ok but I just want to ask first and make sure. Thanks - Leon dreadpratt 20:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Great thanks :) Help Hey man can't log on today for some reason its june 11th do you know how to be able to get on? Or is the site down again? Please help thx NateBadcutter 19:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) bb get on I can get on until 9:30 Drewski0199 13:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Sorry to hear i ruined your day by finding Doom Stinger, but my day was ruined when you found the World Eater Blade because that is the weapon i want most. Even though we weren't friends then, i didn't delete you because you got that! Just sayin'. bye ill be back on tuesday Drew Your mean Wow blackbeard you never let anyone tp! -_- Hey :D Hey Blackbeard, Its Gorgie. :P Gratz on Whalebone Blade! O_O Just Wanna say thanks!! :D t Bye Bye hey blackbeard its drew. Im gonna be on a mission trip so ill cya probably on friday. tell john too. cya then Drewski0199 02:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) WOOT WOOT CHECK OUT MY NEW GOLDEN BADGE I MADE THE 71,000 EDIT ON WIKI!!!!!! Hector pillageparr6785 03:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hector Pillageparr03:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC)~~ Hey Meh HAI DERE :D Btw does meh like meh sig I made for here? :D John FoulrobertsTalk 05:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) i was the first to coments on this like a year ago its edgar mcsteel i rily wanna meat if you can i will me on angama tortuga plz come Erick powerstrockErick powerstrock 01:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Friend Hey its erick i think your rily cool can we meat up.Erick powerstrock 11:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Admiral Gratz meh on Admiral :D John FoulrobertsTalk 12:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) so lucky cg on thnderspine dude i got bandErick powerstrock 20:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) RORFL wtg on thunder!! Well earned apple :D Gorgie 21:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) funy thing i got same sword on king head first skull and it was on red wtg potco loot Hey black beard i am edgar mcsteel your friend on youtube... i recently got silver freeze at foul using blunderbus i stood still and kept shooting i didnt move at all even when he almost killed me then he went after someone else... I made the finla shot and got the silver freeze!23:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Edgar Mcsteel HELP Dear Pirates Online guest, This email has been sent out because the Pirates Online account, …¬˚∆ has been associated with behavior that goes against our house rules. If you wish to review these you can do so at the following link: http://disney.go.com/guestservices/houserules As a result, there has been a hold placed onto the account. In order to discuss possible outcomes, we will require that the account owner or a parent or guardian of the account owner give us a call at their earliest convenience. For the continued safety of your account and the online community, you will not be able to log in until we have spoken with the account owner or a parent or guardian. We can be reached toll free by telephone at 1-888-507-9507. We are available between the hours of 8:30 a.m. - 5:30 p.m. Monday through Friday, Pacific Standard Time. We will look forward to further discussions. Sincerely, Pirates Online Member Services [[User:NateBadcutter|N@^E B@D